Jasper "Jax" and Carly Jacks
Jasper "Jax" Jacks and Carly Corinthos Jacks are a fictional General Hospital supercouple since in December 2005. Jax and Carly originally worked together in a business relationship in 2002 but it didn't work out too well. Carly caused Jax much grief in 2005, when Carly accidentally caused Elizabeth to miscarry his baby. After the miscarriage, in 2005, Jax was blackmailed to sell 50% of the Metro Court, his hotel, to Carly. They were married in April 2007, then decided to divorce due to Carly's unhealthy attachment to Jax's enemy, Sonny Corinthos. Later, however, they reconciled and renewed their vows. On October 29, 2009, Carly gave birth to Jax's daughter, Josslyn Jacks. They own two other hotels, La Belle Maison in Montreal, and Howaii-Hotel in Hawaii. They are currently potrayed but Laura Wright and Ingo Radamacher. Club101 Jax and Carly originally began a business relationship when they opened Club101. At this time Jax was trying to keep Carly away from Sonny Corinthos, her ex-husband. Jax and Carly became best of friends and he was emotionally attached to her and he even prepared a eulogy when Carly was believed to be deceased in 2002. Carly, who grew sick of Jax, took his club and re-designed it. They then became enemies. John Michael Jacks In 2005, when Carly becomes mentally ill, she runs in front of Jax and his pregnant surrogate mother, Elizabeth Spencer. Jax takes a turn and smashes the car to avoid Carly and that trigger's Elizabeth's misscariage. That's when Courtney was married to Jax. Things ended bad for them and Carly was overjoyed because Courtney and Carly were best fiends. Luke Spencer, an old friend of Jax and Carly's uncle, gets Carly 50% of Jax's hotel, the Metro Court. Jax is not happy but has no choice, otherwise Jax's secret of changing Courtney's child's paternity will be revealed. They make lemonade out of lemons and the agreement goes well. This is when they get attracted. (2006)]] When Courtney dies and gives birth to a son, the paternity is still a mystery. Is it Jax or Nikolas Cassadine, Courtney's fiance at the time of her death? Jax modifies the paternity test so it looks as if he is the father. Courtney and Jax name the baby John Michael Jacks, after Jax and Courtney's father. Carly and Jax decide to raise the child together until the real paternity is revealed by Robin Scorpio. Jax gives John back to Nikolas and John's name is changed to Spencer Cassadine. Jax left town to escape the pain but Carly follows him. The two reconcile and talk about what hapened between Robin and them. Jax and Carly return to town and start dating. Marriage Michael's shooting and separation (2007-2008) Jax asks Carly to marry him. Initially, she accepts but when Jax leaves town to save his brother, Jerry Jacks, she is being stalked by her ex, Sonny Corinthos. After witnessing Lorenzo Alcazar being shot by Sonny, she is forced to marry him for the sake of not testifying. While thinking that Jerry is somewhere in nothingness, Jax can't seem to find Jerry so he comes home to find out that Jerry held a hostage crisis in the Metro Court and that Sonny and Carly were re-married. Jax forgave Carly and she urged Sonny to give her a divorce but Sonny refused up until the point where he says that he loves her too much and agrees to give her what she wants. Jax and Carly finally wed the day after the divorce was finalized. Kate Howard, a new woman in Sonny's life causes Carly behavior to be a bit jealous-like. Jax doesn't realize that Carly always put Sonny first until she miscarried their miracle baby. Jax and Carly desired for a baby and because of Sonny, she miscarried it. That year, 2008, Carly's son, Michael, became more and more attached to the mob. He picked up a gun and "accidentally" shot Kate Howard and later that year, when a Carly look-alike, Claudia, arranges for Sonny to be killed, Michael himself is shot in the head because of unfortunate reasons. Over grief and sadness, Carly and Sonny get upclose and personal in the limo ride back home. Jax immediately started divorce proceedings, and Carly went along, but both were heartbroken they could not make it work. During Christmas and New Year's 2008, Jax and Carly slowly start to reconcile. Reconciliation and birth of Josslyn (2009-2010) Jax was planning to take a trip to Hong Kong to help his mother after Jerry's presumed death. He turned the jet around and came back to Port Charles, choosing to stay married to Carly. When he got back, however, he found out Carly was trapped in the hospital because of a biotoxin that got released in an operating room. Jax later risks his life by flying his helicopter to the top of the roof during a snowstorm to get patients out of the hospital when the hospital is on fire. Carly, though, manages to get out of the hospital, descending the stairs with Sonny. She and Jax reunite outside the hospital, and later move back in together, moving forward with their marriage. Carly and Jax renew their vows and have a second honeymoon. In the meantime, Carly discovers a new experimental procedure that could bring Michael out of his coma. Right before the surgery is scheduled, Carly finds out that she is miraculously pregnant with Jax's baby. However, she avoids telling Jax when she finds out she might have a life-threatening disease that could cause her to die if she carries the baby. Jax finds out, though, and is thrilled, but Carly avoids telling him about the disease. She later tests positive for the disease, but insists on carrying the baby. Jax eventually finds out and tells her that as much as he wants their child, he doesn't want to lose her. He eventually comes around and supports Carly carrying the baby. Michael's surgery is a success and he wakes up on May 15, 2009. But he's hostile towards his mother, and it's not made easier when Jax tells him that Carly's pregnant. Michael tells his father, Sonny, that he wants to come live with him. Carly doesn't like this since he would be in danger from the mob and because Sonny is now married to Claudia Zacchara, who unknown to her, was responsible for Michael's shooting. Jax knows, though, but didn't tell Carly. After talking to his little brother, Morgan, though, Michael changes his mind and goes to Carly and Jax's house. One night, when Michael loses his temper with Carly, Michael goes to live with Sonny and Claudia. When a Zacchara mob soldier threatens Michael's life, Carly realizes he can't stay with Sonny and moves him in with his biological father's family, the Quartermaines. Carly and Jax, meanwhile, move into a new house of their own. When Claudia is run off the road in July 2009 in front of their house, Carly saves her. This causes her to faint later on, and Jax and Morgan rush her to the hospital. Claudia loses Sonny's baby, which she was carrying at the time of the accident, but Carly's baby manages to survive. Michael is later arrested for running Claudia off the road, but Carly tells Jason and Jax that it wasn't Michael. Michael runs away with his sister, Kristina Davis, to Mexico so he can avoid prosecution. Carly believes Jax's ex-wife and friend, Alexis Davis, committed the accident since the description of the car she saw matches the one Alexis drives. She is stressed out over this as well as finding Michael, and Jax becomes increasingly worried about her. Jax later has both Alexis's cars impounded for Carly's sake to make her stop worrying. However, evidence indicates Alexis's car was the one that ran Claudia off the road. Alexis immediately confesses, but Jax does not buy it. When he and Carly later discuss this, they both realize the truth: Kristina, Alexis's daughter, was the one who ran Claudia off the road. Michael and Kristina are brought home by Jason and his girlfriend, Sam, and Michael comes to live with Carly and Jax. Carly goes into early labor on October 13, 2009, and Jax is there when she is brought to the hospital by Johnny Zacchara and Coleman Ratcliffe. Carly's doctor manages to stop the labor. Carly, who thought Jax was being overbearing by not allowing her to work or eat too much junk food, understands what he said is in her and the baby's best interest, and agrees to listen to him. On October 29, 2009, Sonny holds a party for Claudia's birthday in the Metro Court. Hours before the party, he finds out that she was the one responsible for Michael's shooting. Carly decides not to attend the party, but goes at the last minute when she finds out Michael is there. Just as she gets there, Sonny exposes to everyone at the party that Claudia got Michael shot, and to protect herself, she pulls out a gun and takes Carly hostage. Jax is furious with Sonny for putting Carly in danger and keeps both Sonny's sons, Michael and Morgan, at his house even when Sonny tells him he wants them to come with him. Carly gives birth to Josslyn Jacks, Jax and Carly's daughter, while being held hostage by Claudia in a cabin. Claudia decides to kidnap Josslyn, but before she can leave, Michael shows up and kills Claudia by accident. Luckily, Jason and Sam show up minutes later and Carly and Josslyn are brought to the hospital, where Jax is waiting, and Jax finally gets to meet his daughter. Jason covers up Claudia's murder to protect Michael. Jax is upset when Carly tells him what really happened to Claudia and that she let them cover it up. She confronts him with the fact that he knew Claudia and his brother Jerry were involved and kicks him out of the house. She later lets him back in for the sake of their kids. During Thanksgiving, they slowly begin to mend their relationship after they're stranded together by Morgan, who messed with their cars to force them to spend Thanksgiving together. By Christmas, Carly tells Jax that she wonders why she almost let him go when so few people get a chance to have a happy marriage like they do. They have a fun Christmas that year, which includes Carly falling off the roof while trying to find Jax's hidden Christmas present, but she survives with no serious injuries. Jax later reveals his present as a picture of Michael, Morgan, and Josslyn, and they celebrate Christmas as a family. Divorce and custody battle (2011-present) Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Jacks family Category:Spencer family Category:Supercouples